


Count them as they fall

by Obliviousham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ahaha, short and sweet, sweats my frist fic, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviousham/pseuds/Obliviousham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow fall of the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count them as they fall

The wind tugs at his coat as he stands amongst the streets, covered in new falling snow. Bokuto Koutarou puffs out breaths into his scarf as he stares down at his shoes covered in white. He looks up for a moment to wipe his chin from the gathering moisture as he continues to shuffle his feet. The sky is so bright and vast on days like these that he gets dizzy from looking up for to long. Bokuto flops down into the powder, letting a sigh escape as he closes his eyes, tilting his head back. A smile forms on his face as he hums a familiar tune he can not quite place. He feels the small flakes come to land upon his cheeks.   
  
Enjoying the embrace of the cold pin pricks on his legs and fingers his  breathing starts to slow

“What are you doing?” What feels like an hour of crystallized bliss, shattered  with a soft few words.

“Akaashi!” he tilts his head back further to see the person behind him only to get snow in his eyes. “Aah, I was waiting for you.” Bokuto smiled as he brushed the snow from his face.

“I can see that.” He says as he looks out over the ruined  snow cover. Filled with many crossing lines of tracks and pilled up snow mounds. 

Keiji turned back to Bokuto who was staring up at him from below,  back still pressed into the white cover. 

Boktuo watches a slight smile come to Akaashi’s face. He crouches down to lay head to head with him in the sparking dust. They both stare up in silence watching snowflakes fade into view as they come to join them upon the icy ground. 

Akaashi Keiji is one of them Bokouto thinks. If not every single one of them. He entire being can be concluded as the first snow of winter. He is beautiful and light. Shockingly cold at first, but surprisingly warm comparatively to those to come.  

He reaches a hand up to Akaashi’s hair and starts to curl it between and around his fingers. Akaashi soon after moves his hand to met his. Bokuto thought he was going to get brushed away, but he finds his hand to be held the most tender fashion. More to Bokuto’s surprise is when he feels Akaashi bring his hand down to meet the others face. Akaashi leans into his palm. Bokuto can feel the slow breaths against his bare hands. 

He rolls over, head now hanging over Akaashi’s. Leaning on his elbows he cups Akaashi’s face with both of his cold hands. He presses their foreheads together. He can feel Akaashi face heat up from a blush that spreads over his ears. Warmth beings to spread between the two as Bokuto closes his eyes.

“Bokuto?”

He hums and removes his forehead from Akaashi’s, looks him in the eye with a smile. This time Akaashi brings his own hands to Bokuto’s face.  His forehead meets Akaashi’s lips for a brief second. When they were gone it felt like an eternity.

“Let’s go home.” He said while still staring into Bokuto’s shocked expression.

He smiles. “Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> They hold hands as they walk home, but soon regret laying in the snow for an like hour because they are soaking wet and very frozen. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend @ThinkingCAPSLOCK on here to motivate me to try writing fanfiction as practice for writing in general hahahaha.  
> Sweating i hope you enjoyed it i guesss omg???


End file.
